Remembering Sunday
by xTeamJonasMileyx0
Summary: FOR A CHALLENGE  Nick feels lost as he grieves the loss of one spectacular girl. He continues to search though...even if it feels like he should just give up. His mind always goes back to that Sunday, when everything seemed so perfect. NILEY RATED M!


**a/n: hey! so l0VEisREALx3 is doing a writing challenge, and i wanted to participate:) it seemed fun and i had a great idea when i first read about it. So yeah..but this IS rated M for a reason. lol my first love scene on here! yayy! lol ;) its not tooo graphic..but then again its Niley, i know u niley-pervs love it. haha also go check out her stories...i read them OMG theyre so awesome. also i need to put a disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot concept, nor do i own the lyircs-turned dialog in here. **

**that was cuz it is called "Remembering Sunday," which is a song by All Time Low. i love it! the guidelines for this story for the challenge made me think of it so yeah..its kinda a tragic story in a way, much different than my others i'd say, so lets see how it goes!:) ima stop ranting now and let u read..please give me feedback thanks! xo**

The candlelight made shadows flicker across the wall, giving the room a warm, cozy feeling. But that's not what Nick was feeling. His feelings were the exact OPPOSITE to be precise. Nick had set candles out in his room because the storm blew the power out. The mix scents of vanilla and linen calmed him, but it still didn't make the heart-aching pain he was feeling go away. The smell only reminded him of the woman he lost…

A loud crack of thunder rolled outside, waking up the handsome, curly-haired man from his dreams. Blinking a few times, his eyes open up slowly as he stares at the red numbers of his alarm clock:

**2:04 AM**

It was now two in the morning, and just as stormy as it was earlier. The storm wasn't the only thing that woke him though. He was having yet another nightmare about _her_.

Nick puts his hands on his head and groans after sitting up. The thing was, he didn't just go to bed for being tired…he passed out from getting completely wasted. In fact, he hasn't been sober for 3 days straight. This was all because of her. All this drinking has been going on for a long time now, and she was the cause of it. Okay, it wasn't ALL her fault, because she didn't physically make him turn out the way he is now. She was gone now, so nothing else really mattered. They only knew each other for a little while; he even invited her over on a Sunday for a full day together. But that's all gone now…

Sighing, he gets off his unmade bed, and bends down to put on his shoes sitting next to his dresser. Throwing on a coat, he walks down the hall and to the front door, passing the kitchen on the way there. He glanced in and among the scattered beer bottles he left on his counter from earlier in the evening, was a single, unopened bottle of wine. He squeezed his eyes shut as he turned away from it; it brought back too many painful memories.

He was going to surprise her with a nice home-cooked dinner, and even bought an expensive bottle of a wine for her. It was supposed to be a romantic day that Sunday. And it was for the most part…at least it started out that way.

He walks out of the front door and stands outside on his porch, taking in the strong, stormy breeze. He is standing under the overhang as he stares out into the street…Sunday. That day was unforgettable, that's for sure, but yet, somehow…_regrettable. _There had to be something he could've done to stop her…anything. Nick swallows hard as all those moments come flooding back to him, and as if a force has knocked him down, he falls to his knees. He looks out at the dark, cloudy sky with tear-filled eyes.

"Why did…you h-have to go, Miley?" he silently sobs out to himself. He instantly fell in love with her…maybe even too quickly. All at once, he seems to be sent back to that day as he reminisces about the events that had occurred in this very house…

**_-Flashback-_**

_Miley giggled as Nick licked away his milk mustache that had formed after taking a long sip of the milk. Today was their day to spend every second of it together. They started out with a late breakfast, eggs and some French toast that Nick had made earlier that morning._

"_Maybe you could get the rest off for me?" Nick smiled cutely as he puts down his napkin. He made a kissy face to her with his soft, plump lips. Miley jokingly rolls her eyes him, but smiles back as she leans across the table, placing a soft lingering kiss on his lips._

"_Mmm, you taste like syrup." She giggled as she sat back in her chair, straightening out the blue sundress she had on. It played off with the sapphire in her gorgeous eyes, almost intensifying their color. _

"_I wonder why," he chuckled sarcastically. They finished up their breakfast and were now cleaning up. They normally don't get days like these really, so they were making the most of it. But today was different…in more than one way._

_As she places the milk back in the refrigerator, Nick snakes his arms around her waist from behind, placing a kiss on the base of her neck. "Nick…"she smiled as she leaned back into him, closing the refrigerator door. Sighing contently, she turns around in his arms and kissing him a little harder than before. He eagerly moves his mouth in sync with hers, gently pushing her against the refrigerator. Nick trails his tongue across her bottom lip, causing Miley to grant his access and open her mouth wider. Their tongues battle for dominance as she wraps her arms around his neck. _

_A few minutes later, Nick pulls away breathlessly, a small smile playing on his face. He opened his brown eyes and locks them with her soulful orbs. In them he can see a twinkle of happiness. There's also that flicker of devastation and depression hidden beneath those beautiful eyes of hers. As much as she smiles or seems like the most carefree girl in the world, she's not. Even though Nick may have only met her not too long ago, he could tell she was permanently hurting. Not even the best kiss in the world could break that. She has faced a lifetime of pain, and although Nick helps numb it…it will never go away. But that didn't wasn't concerning him right now. This moment is all that mattered—everything else can wait._

_Pecking him once more, Miley pulls away and takes one of his hands, pulling him towards the stairs. She glances back at him with a smirk on her face, sending his heart racing even faster than it already was. Her devilish grin played on her face all the way up the stairs and to his bedroom. After closing the door, Nick quickly pulled her close in his arms, resting his forehead against hers._

"_You make me crazy, beautiful." He said softly, trailing his hands around her back. She smiled and crashed her lips against his once again, as they wasted no time getting back to what they started down in the kitchen. He blindly led her to the bed, gently placing her down on it as he started unzipping her dress in the back. After being successful with that, he slowly slides the straps of the dress off her shoulders, kissing her harder. Miley helps him rid the dress and tosses it aside, pulling on him so that he is now hovering over her on the bed. _

_He straddles a knee on either side of her as he trails his kisses down to her neck, earning a soft moan from her. Her fingers run through his thick mass of brown curls as he moves his hands up and down her sides._

"_You're so amazing, Miley…so so amazing." He cooed against her skin as he kisses around the mark he made on her neck._

"_You are too, Nick…" she answers him. 'More than you'll ever know' she wanted to say, but didn't. She knew today was going to be the last one she'll ever see him, but didn't have the heart to tell him that. It's best for both of them to make the most of it. She lets out a sigh once again as his fingers run over her flat stomach. Her hands go down to the front of his t-shirt, and pull the material upward. Nick pulls away only slightly, quickly removing the shirt before kissing her fully on the mouth again._

_Eventually, all clothes are gone and their kissing has heated even more. Nick gently moves her legs apart as she holds onto him from around his neck. Pulling away from the kiss to trail them down to her shoulder, Nick slowly enters inside of her. Miley suppresses a groan of pleasure as she leans her head back against the pillows. This only causes Nick to smirk a little as he increases his pace. He runs his hands into her luscious brown locks down to her full chest, cupping them in his hands._

_The only sound filling the room is their heavy breathing and soft moaning as they make love to each other. Miley grips tightly at his back as they both start to reach their peaks. Nick pushes into her one last time before collapsing next to her glistening body. They're both breathing hard, laying in the comfortable silence that has surrounded them. Nick glanced over at her and smiled softly. This is the woman he loved. He knew it. In a matter of a short time, he knew he found 'the one.' He can picture their lives in the future together…raising a family, growing old. It was a beautiful picture._

"_I could lay here forever with you," Nick whispers as he turns to her, pulling her close with one arm around her waist. She flashed him one of her famous smiles, causing him to smile even more._

"_Me too…there would be nothing more that I would rather do" She replied softly. Their eyes are locked as they continue to share secrets and say sweet-nothings to each other for the rest of the day. At one point, they both drifted off to sleep, their arms and legs entangled with one another. It was absolutely perfect…right?_

"_I gotta go…" Miley sat up suddenly a few hours later. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around for her scattered clothing. Nick quickly sat up as well._

"_Go? Go where?" He questioned while reaching for her hand. "Is something wrong? We didn't have a full day together though…" His big brown eyes were full of disappointment, and Miley could sense that._

"_I just have to…I'm sorry." She said softly without looking at him, pulling her hand away from his. It hurts too much knowing how much she's hurting him. She got off the bed and quickly put on her bra and underwear._

"_But…" He picked up his boxers and pulled them on. "Why? Did I do something wrong? Or say something that upset you?" He looks at her with concern, not wanting her to leave. Miley only shakes her head. Picking her up her blue dress, she pulls it back on._

"_No, you're perfect, Nick. I just…" Miley sighs as she reaches behind her for the zipper. "I can't be here anymore. It really isn't you, I promise." Nick stands, getting his shirt from before on, and then his jeans afterwards._

"_Then why can't you just stay? I'm making a great dinner…" He trails off after seeing her face, knowing there is nothing he can probably do to stop her. "It's supposed to be our day together, Miles. Please stay…" He says that last part in an almost whisper. Miley turns away from him, her eyes watering up. She shouldn't be doing this to him—not to a guy like Nick. 'He deserves better,' she thought. 'Someone not like me.'_

"_Nick…this is so hard for me. But we'll see each other soon...some day." She takes a step forward, only to be stopped by Nicks hand on her arm. He turns her around to face him, his own eyes starting to get teary._

"Miley, I don't wanna have to wait for another while to see you again. Today is for us…you knew that. Why are you doing this?" He asks in a low voice. Instead of answering that last question, she just shakes her head once again.

"_I have to go, Nick. I really am sorry…" She backs out of his grasp and towards the door. "I promise one day, we'll see each other. Maybe it'll be in the far future…but we will. Then we can be together. But right now…I just can't." She turns out of the door with Nick following right behind her. _

"_Miley…please," was all Nick could whisper out as he follows her down the stairs. "Don't do this to me…to us."_

"_I-I'm sorry…" Miley stuttered as she tried not to sob. Picking up her sweater jacket and purse, she turned to him one final time. "I'll uh…I'll see you.."_

_Nick swallowed hard as he took a step towards her, holding her hands in his. "I love you, Miley. I know we haven't known each other long, but I'm sure as hell I love you. Please…"_

"_Nick…" She sighs shakily. She shakes her head one more time, as she kisses him softly on the cheek. "You can't love me…love isn't real. I just really have to go, I'm sorry. Goodbye Nicholas." She glances at him one last time before walking out the front door. Nick follows her outside as well, but this time, he has nothing else to say to her. He has given up on stopping her, there's nothing else he can do at this point._

"_Bye Miley…" he whispers as he watches her drive away down the road. _

**_-End Flashback-_**

Nick stands up shakily as his sobs increase. At this point, his pain felt numb…numb like the rest of him. Pulling his hood over his head, he runs inside to get his car keys, and then stumbles back out to his car. Opening the door, Nick gets in and quickly sits in his leather seat. He jammed the key into the ignition, turning it a few times. The engine only made some grunting-like noises, but it didn't turn on the car. It won't start. The car won't frigging start. Nick was getting even more pissed.

Sighing out, he lays his forehead on the top of the wheel, squeezing his eyes shut. He prayed to God that He would just end his life now…there was no point of living anymore. Not without her. Not when he could've stopped her from going. He rested his head on the wheel for however long…it seemed like days, though it was only a few hours.

With a will of hope, he tried the key again and the car finally started. He backed out of his driveway and made his way down the road through the roaring storm. It was difficult to see from the pelting rain on his windshield, but Nick didn't care. He just needed to get to her house…he needed to see if his worse fears weren't true. He wanted to be wrong about what he thinks happened to her just a week ago. He pulled up along the curb in front of her small house. It was dark, as if no one has been there for…well, for a week. Nick swallowed hard as he got out and made his way over to the front steps. He glanced at the door and noticed a string attached to it. His eyes traveled down more and saw what was attached to it…

Bending down, Nick gently touched the deflated balloon lying next to the "Welcome" mat. More tears sprang to his eyes as he realized she never saw this. It was a small gesture, but he wanted to fix whatever he did wrong a couple days after she randomly left like that…

**_-Flashback-_**

_Driving to Miley's house, Nick glanced at the red heart-shaped balloon floating in the seat next to him. He was trying to make her smile, because when she left a couple days ago, he knew something had to be bothering her. Yes, he knows how she's a broken person…but what did he do to reopen those wounds?_

_He parked the car in the empty driveway and slowly got out, taking the balloon with him. He reassuringly touched the velvet ring-box that was in his pocket as he made his way over to the steps, walking up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited, hoping her beautiful face would grace him at the door. But it never did…so he tried ringing again. Praying with every ounce in him that she was home, and they could work whatever happened out._

_After waiting 5 more minutes, Nick gave up. He tied the balloon to the doorknob, hoping when—and IF—she came home; she saw it and thought of him. Walking down the steps, he glanced to the right and saw her neighbors outside of their house. Maybe they might know where she is…_

"_Excuse me?" He asked walking over to them. They turned and looked at Nick. "Sorry for interrupting, but I'm looking for Miley…the girl who lives next door. Have you seen her around? At all?"_

"_Hmm..." A hefty middle-aged woman thought, "Not since a couple days ago. Her house has been pretty dark since then." Nick sighed and nodded._

"_Oh...okay. I've been trying to call her—every night actually." He glanced at the woman. "But thank you anyway. If you see her, tell her that Nick is looking for her." The woman nodded with a small smile. Nick thanked her again and went back to his car defeated—it is strange that Miley seemed to just disappear in a matter of 2 days._

**_-End Flashback-_**

Nick sighed as he came back to reality from the flashback, and turned around. Going down the steps, he went over towards her neighbor's house. The rain has died down, but just a little. He walked up to their door, and didn't even think about what time it was…then again, he really didn't care. He just needed answers. He rang their doorbell.

"Can I _help_ you?" The same lady from a week ago answered after a few minutes. She looked tired and disheveled, suddenly making Nick feel guilty of waking her. He took a breath to calm himself from his previous turmoil.

"Forgive me ma'am, I don't mean to be a bother at this early hour." He started. "But have you seen this girl? Your neighbor, Miley, I mean…" The lady sighed, remembering Nick from the week before. She only shook her head.

"No I haven't, but I'm afraid she might have moved away. She was never home this week at all." She answered, giving Nick an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry…Nick, right? I hope you find her." Nick nodded and agreed. He thanked her and walked down the steps, possibly even more heartbroken than before. She really was gone. He couldn't believe it.

Nick walked back over to her house through the rain, staring up at the dark clouds. Everything is starting to make sense, whether he liked it or not. He went up the steps, touching the doorknob, realizing it is unlocked. Curiously, Nick stepped inside and smiled slightly at the place—it resembled Miley in a way. Her style and taste; everything in here brought back so many memories. It even smelled like her. In the beginning of the day, he spent the majority exploring it…remembering every aspect of the blue-eyed beauty. Walking through the house some time later, he went over to a small table with a vase on it, holding a single red rose. Next to it was a piece of paper. Nick picked it up, realizing it was a note written by her…addressed to him.

_Dear Nick,_

_I'm not coming back…__I've done something so terrible. I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me. I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, and now the rain is just washing you out of my hair and out of my mind. I can't do this anymore…like I told you. So by now, I'm keeping an eye on the world from so many thousands of feet off the ground. I have to say that I'm over you now, because I'm gone, Nick. I'm sorry…I had to give up. Life is just too hard, and although you mended the pain, it was still evident. I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head. I'll be watching over you…please don't forget me, but move on and go about with your life. Go be happy. I love you, too by the way. Just thought you should know._

_Love, Miley_

Nick stared hard at the note. For in his hands, was a suicide note. She didn't move away. She KILLED herself. Suddenly, the room felt like it was spinning, as Nick's world came crashing down. He feared this would happen…and like his bad luck the rest of this week, it did. Nick grasped the note tightly as he gently folded it into his pocket and hurrying out of the house. He couldn't be here anymore…not at her house, not in this life. Life meant nothing anymore.

As he got into his car, he let out a scream. A scream filled with pain and despair, as the final pieces of his heart shattered. The scream was holding all of the harsh feelings he built up during the week; it was as if they just exploded out of him. He slammed his fist against the wheel, as his tears soaked down his face, like the rain pelting on his windshield.

Nick sped away from the house…it was over for him. He quickly got home and got the bottle of wine, along with all the pill bottles he could find in his cabinet. Running back to his car, he looked back at the house, taking in the familiar settings one final time before turning back to his car. At this point, Nick was drenched in water. He was shivering like crazy, but could feel nothing. Finally, he drove off to his destination; the beach. It was actually where they met, and in a way, he was bringing everything full circle for him and Miley with what he was about to do. 30 minutes later, he pulled his car in the parking lot.

He grabbed the bottle, pills and his shoes after getting out of the car. He didn't need them anymore. Walking onto the wet sand, he smelled the stormy, salt air. He shook his head as he ran over to the edge of the roaring water, getting on his knees. Sobbing, he opened up the wine bottle and down nearly half of it. He popped open a few pill cases and emptied them in his mouth, washing them down his burning throat with the alcohol. 'This was it,' He thought. He will get to see her again.

"I guess I'll go home now...guess I'll go home…" He whispered to himself. Home did not mean his house…it meant Miley. Her love was his home, no matter what drastic and tragic thing he had to do to get there. Wherever she was, that was his home—even heaven. He was willing to go to the ends of the Earth for her, even willing to take his own life for her.

Which is exactly what he was doing.

He could feel himself getting weaker, and knew his time was almost up. He laid back against the wet sand, letting the drops of water beat against his face. He stayed there like that, motionless on the sand, next to the crashing waves as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. His world was fading around him, as his breathing became shallower and shallower.

Nick's eyes were slowly opening and closing, but he saw a bright light above him. No it wasn't the sun, but a _figure_ it seemed…it was Miley. He smiled faintly as he looked up at her beautiful, angelic features. He was finally getting her back. He would finally get to hold her in his arms once again. He was finally going home.

His eyes slipped closed one final time as he drew his last breath. The sound of the ocean played over and over in his mind until nothing felt real anymore.

**yeahh...sorry if it was depressing. haha but just so you know, most of her letter was lyrics from the song. and the last line he says. but i wanted it to be like a song-fic:) okay please comment! it means alot thanks! **


End file.
